


Baby Sammy

by LadyAbigail



Series: The new edition [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Character Death, DO NOT COPY, Dean is a Big Brother, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, F/M, New Baby, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, november 2nd 1983, nursery fire, toddler Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Only a few more months left of Mary's pregnancy with Sam. Everything was going right on schedule or was it?





	Baby Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final installment of the series. I had fun with it because it's something we had never seen on the show.

As Mary’s pregnancy progressed Dean watched in fascination. It was hard for him to believe there was a baby in there. When Baby Sammy started to move, It had been agreed on a long time ago that their children would be named after Mary’s parents, Dean was a little scared. Why was the baby moving? Was he okay in there?

Mary was happy to explain everything to him. Baby Sammy moved around because he was uncomfortable, he lived in a little water bed, and that he wouldn’t be born until the spring time which made Dean a little sad because he was hoping he could play with his new brother when he turned 4. Mary explained to Dean that Sam needed to stay in her belly until he was old enough and healthy enough to come out and she reassured Dean that he would be around for Christmas and for Dean’s 5th birthday

Dean’s 4th birthday had come and gone and every day after that he asked if Sammy was on his way yet. Every day Mary had to tell him no but she made sure that when Sam was moving around and was kicking that Dean was there. He would abandon his favorite toy if it meant he could feel Sam kick.

When early April hit, and everything started to warm up, John had gotten Dean a football. The boys were out there nearly every day throwing it around. Mary loved watching them bond.

It was the early morning of May 2nd when Mary’s contractions started. Originally she pushed them off as false contractions,she had experienced them with Dean, but when the pain tore through her back she knew it was time. Little Sammy was on his way and he was a few days early. Once she woke John up she changed into something comfortable and grabbed her overnight bag.  Since it was way too late in the night to call anybody they had no choice but to bring Dean with. Luckily the kid was a heavy sleeper. After helping Mary to the car John went back in for Dean. Once Dean was strapped into his car seat John headed off to the hospital. It didn’t take him long to get there, he somehow managed to hit all of the green lights, and once he did John parked in front of the emergency room entrance doors and helped her get inside. They were greeted by a nurse who instantly took Mary back to get her admitted. By the time John went back to the car and parked it then came back with a sleeping Dean in his arms Mary had been hooked up to all the monitors and was in a hospital gown. A doctor was in there talking to Mary and it wasn’t good.

The doctor explained to both John and Mary that the stats on Sam weren’t good. His pulse was lower than it should be for a full grown baby and the amniotic fluid that was surrounding Sam was too low for her liking so after a quick exam a c-section had to happen immediately. If it didn’t there was a big chance that they could lose Sam. John was instructed with where he could take Dean while Mary was wheeled off to the operating room. John wished he could be with his wife but he couldn’t. They wouldn’t let them stay together.

After John was able to lay Dean on one of the double chairs in the waiting room he asked to use the phone. The charge nurse quickly obliged and John dialed up his boss,well the man he owned the auto shop with, and told him what was going on. His friend didn’t care that John called him at 3 in the morning. He told John he’d be there within a half hour.

Once the phone call was over John started to pray. He needed his wife and his son to be okay. He couldn’t do this without Mary and it would tear Dean apart if he never got to meet his baby brother.  It seemed like more than a half hour had passed before his friend showed up. When Mike placed his hand on John’s shoulder to show his friend that he was there, well, John didn’t even flinch. He was to focused on thinking about his wife and unborn son. When Mike told John he was going to take Dean back to his place the only thing he could do was nod. About 30 minutes or so after Mike left with Dean the Doctor finally came out and gave John the good news. Sam and Mary were okay. Sam was in the nursery  and Mary was on the surgical ward. When John was offered the opportunity to see his wife he instantly accepted and silently thanked God.

John wasn’t allowed to stay at his wife’s bedside for long and when he was asked to leave they offered to take him to the nursery to see his son. They instructed him on where to go and when he got up there new nurses brought him to his son. “ Baby Boy Winchester” was written on a blue name tag that was taped to the bassinet and John couldn’t help but smile at his newborn son who was making noises. He could already tell Sam was the opposite of his brother. Sam had dark brown hair with blue eyes while Dean had dirty blonde hair with green eyes. John was excited to introduce Dean to little Sammy. Once everything got settled here and Mary was put into a private room John would have Mike bring Dean back. Everything was just a little too crazy right now.

John had been allowed to stay with Sam and the nurses came to get him when Mary was put into her room. While the nurse pushed Sam’s bassinet thing down the hall John was right behind her. He hadn’t taken the opportunity to hold Sam yet because he wanted Mary to be there for that. When the nurse got the bassinet close to the bed she went to pick up Sam to hand to Mary but John stopped her. He wanted to do it. Holding his youngest son for the first time brought tears to the former Marine’s eyes. He didn’t think he’d get the opportunity to do this again. They had wanted more than two kids but after the complication with Dean and now this complication with Sam, John would be okay with having two sons. He knew Mary would too.

“Alright Sammy,” John couldn’t help but smile as Sam started to fuss a little bit. “It’s time to meet your mommy.”

John handed off Sam to Mary and the child became even more fussy. Mary knew he was hungry so she adjusted her gown and in a few swift movements she had Sam feeding.

“Go home.” Mary told him as she adjusted Sam’s position. “Go home and take a shower and catch a nap. You need it.”

“Are you sure?” John questioned his wife.

“Yes.” Mary told him with a sigh. “You need a shower,a nap and food. When you come back bring Dean with so he can meet Sam and maybe food. We both know how much hospital food sucks.”

John didn’t put up an argument with his wife and after giving her a quick kiss he headed home. She was right. He did need sleep and a shower. Once he pulled the Impala on the driveway and headed inside he called Mike to give him an update and he would be by in a few hours to come get Dean. Mike had told him to take his time because Dean was having a blast over there.  

When John picked up Dean from Mike’s it had been a good 8 hours since Sam had been delivered. The bright, happy smile that was on Dean’s face made up for the rough 8 hours John had just experienced. Dean asked where Sam was and John told him. Sam was at the hospital with Mary and that was where they were headed. While John thanked Mike again Dean grabbed onto John’s hand and pretended to pull him towards the car. John shook his head with a smile then snatched up Dean so he could bring him out to the car.

Once Dean got loaded into the Impala John headed to the hospital. Dean was barely able to stay still in his car seat. The 4 year old was excited to meet his baby brother. John had made sure to stop off to get Mary some food that wasn’t hospital food and when he got into the hospital parking ramp he unloaded Dean and gave him orders to stay next to him at all times. Even though he was excited he still did as he was told. When they walked into the room Mary was laying on the bed and Sam was in the bassinet next to the bed. He was content because he had just been fed and when Dean walked into the room the first place he went was to stand by the bassinet. He watched his brother move around and make gurgling sounds. It was safe to say he was fascinated by the newborn and everything was going to be good.

“What do you think Dean?” Mary asked her oldest. “Do you like him?”

“I love him,” Dean told his mother with a smile. Mary didn’t think Dean could be any prouder in this moment in time.  

6 months later

It was nighttime in the Winchester household. Sammy was always put to bed first then Dean was put to bed an hour or so later but every night was the same though. Every night Mary brought Dean into the nursery to say goodnight to Sam and every night John put Dean to bed after reading him a bedtime story.

Mary expected the night to go no different. Sam always woke up in the middle of the night for something. He was 6 months old.  It was to be expected. When Mary had been woken up to Sam fussing she was hoping that John would have gotten up with him but he wasn’t in the bed with her so she had no choice. She had to get up.

After making her way into Sam’s nursery while she was still slightly asleep she saw a dark figure standing over the crib. Assuming it was John because of the whisper that came from the figure Mary turned around and left the room. John would take care of Sam. It was the flickering lights that caught Mary’s attention. Why were the lights going nuts? When Mary got to the light fixture she tapped it to see what was wrong and it fixed itself. She’d have John look at it in the morning. Now that everything was back to normal Mary turned around to go back to her bedroom but the noise of gunfire caught her attention. After going down a few stairs Mary saw a war movie on the television and John asleep in the chair. Wait, if John was asleep in the chair then who was up in the nursery? Quickly turning around Mary ran into the nursery and saw the man who was standing above Sammy. She knew who he was. It was only a matter of seconds when Mary found herself being slid up the wall and onto the ceiling. The scream she let out when she felt her stomach being sliced open was what ended up waking John up from his nap downstairs. It took the Marine less than 10 seconds to get upstairs and when he walked into the nursery he saw Sam content in his crib. The child was making gurgling sounds.

Mary could only watch as her blood dripped onto her husband’s hand. Her face was covered in panic as she saw John look up and see her pinned to the ceiling. Mary wanted so desperately to yell to John, to tell him to take the kids and leave, but she couldn’t speak. Mary wished she could tell John she loved him one more time, she wished she could kiss her boys again. It happened a few seconds later, the next thing Mary knew was that she felt heat and last thing that Mary Winchester saw was John grabbing Sam from his crib and getting him out of the nursery. Nobody knew what had decided to take the life of Mary Winchester on November 2nd 1983 but it would take The Winchesters 23 years to find out what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of LadyAbigail. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
